Pretty In Pink
by Dramione13
Summary: DRABBLE/AU. Based on the movie "Pretty in Pink". Hermione Granger is a working-class girl who has a crush on the rich and preppie boy, Draco Malfoy. When Hermione and Draco try to get together, they encounter resistance. Especially from his best friend.


**Author's Note:** Hey y'all! So, here's a short drabble I wrote for my good friend Wirda (one1touch) on tumblr. It's based on the movie "Pretty in Pink" so some of you may recognize the dialogue and scenes. Since I liked it so much, I decided to post it here. Let me know what you think! And as for the other stories, I promise the updates are coming! I'm just being a little delayed with life and stuff but they will be uploaded before the month ends. Promise!

Meanwhile, enjoy! :)

BY THE WAY, here is the graphic for your viewing pleasure: i1163 . photobucket albums / q550 / Dramione13 / DramioneDrabbleGIF . gif(just close the gaps between the link)

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns it all. I only somewhat own this plot.

* * *

"I thought that was very a fucked up thing you did last night."

Draco stares back at Blaise, stunned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell am I talking about?' You know exactly what."

"You mean Granger?"

"Yeah, I mean Granger."

"Well, what about her? I like her. And as matter of fact, I was pissed off that you guys were treating her like crap."

"Yeah, well it was way out of order for you to bring her to my parent's charity ball."

Draco frowns deeply at this. _How dare he?_ "Blaise, do you hear yourself? Do you hear the same asshole shit I hear?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Draco?" he retorts right back.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

"Nobody appreciates your sense of humour. In fact, everybody's just about to puke from it. A Mudblood, Draco? You can't be serious."

Draco's jaw clenches and his temple pulses. But he stays quiet.

After a few seconds, Blaise sighs loudly as he runs a hand through his hair. "Look, if you got a hard-on for trash, don't take care of it around us, mate, all right?"

"Right."

"Listen, I don't need a lot of shit on this, Draco. I really don't."

As Blaise makes to move away, Draco retorts, "Is money all that matters to you?"

"Where the hell did that come from? Would I be wasting away my parent's galleons so freely if money was an issue? I just don't understand why you're doing this. Why don't you just nail her and get it over with? Why get involved?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I just think it's stupid. And pointless. Have you even thought about your parents? Man, they are going to be thrilled when they hear about this!"

"They have nothing to do with this. Leave them out of this!"

"Oh? I don't think I will. I mean, how are they going to react when they see you've taken up with the Mudblood?"

"Stop calling her that!"

"I've seen your father go to work on you, Draco. It's vicious. And when Lucius and Narcissa are through with you, you won't know whether to shit or fly for the hills."

Draco stares at Blaise, looking more upset if that were possible. Why was his best friend giving him such a hard time about this? He'd never been such an ass about his choice of girls and blood had never been an issue. So what was his deal?

Blaise sighs again and rubs his face with his hand when Draco continues in his silence.

"Listen, I'm getting really bored with this conversation, Draco. If you want your little piece of low-grade ass, fine, take it. But if you do, you're not going to have a friend."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right. If you want to make the choice, go ahead. I personally wouldn't trash a friendship over it. But I'm old-fashioned, so…you do what you want, Draco."

* * *

A week goes by and to his misfortune, Blaise's words affect Draco more than he likes to admit. He ends up ignoring Hermione's owls and avoiding her at every turn. But his avoidance comes to an abrupt halt when she finally corners him in the library, walking with determined steps. She stops in front of his face and he tries his best to keep a grimace off his face.

"Hey, Granger."

"Why haven't you owled me?"

"I've been a little busy. You know, that Astronomy project has been a pain in the ass."

Hermione narrows her eyes while his face remains blank. She plows on.

"I owled you three times."

"Yeah? Well, I didn't get them. My owl, he's very irresponsible about that stuff."

Hermione scoffs but ignores a retort at that answer. His owl irresponsible? Really? She tries again.

"I waited for you this morning."

"Yeah? Where?"

"By the Room of Requirement. I saw you, and I thought that you saw me."

"No, I didn't see you."

"What about the spring ball, Draco?"

"You know what? I'm having a bad day. Can we talk later?"

"No. What about the ball?"

"Why don't we meet after Potions and talk then?"

"No! What about the ball?"

"For fuck's sake, Granger! Come on."

"Just say it."

"What?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Granger, stop. All right?"

"I want to hear you say it."

He takes a deep breath and says the first thing that comes to mind.

"A month ago I asked Astoria and I forgot."

At this, Hermione reaches her patience end and shoves Draco against a bookshelf. He glowers at her but says nothing.

"You're a liar! You're a filthy fucking no-good liar! Why can't you just tell me the truth. Just say it!"

"I'm not fucking lying!"

"Tell me!"

"What the fuck do you want me to say, huh? What do you want?"

"Say that you're ashamed to be seen with me."

"No! I am not. I am not!"

"Yes, you are! You're afraid! You're terrified that your goddamn Pure-blooded rich friends won't approve! So just say it! Just tell me the truth!"

He stares back at her hurt looking eyes and with a determined look he finally answers her, "You don't understand that it has nothing at all to do with you."

Hermione shakes head at him, tears welling up in her eyes. When she's about to cry, she storms off with a hand over her mouth. Draco's heart breaks at the sight of her crying and begins to chase after her.

"Granger!" he calls out, "Grang-Hermione!"

"Forget about her, mate."

Draco abruptly stops as he sees Blaise leaning against a bookcase with his arms crossed. He must have overheard their blowout.

"She's not worth getting upset over," he continues.

"I didn't ask for your fucking opinion, Blaise."

At this, Blaise raises his hand in front of him trying to appease Draco.

"I'm just saying that if a girl that did that to me, I wouldn't be too determined to hold on to, Draco. She's not worth it and I told you it wasn't going to work."

Draco scowls at Blaise but doesn't answer him. He begins to walk away.

But before he can get far, he hears Blaise say, "The girl was, is and will always be, nothing. _Nothing."_

* * *

**Please review! :D**


End file.
